Rasheeda
Rasheeda is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and one of the show's original six cast members. Before Love & Hip Hop Rasheeda is a rapper, originally from Decatur, Illinois. She is the self-professed "Georgia peach" and "queen of crunk", who rose to fame with her 2007 single "Got That Good (My Bubble Gum)". She married Kirk Frost in 1999 and has two sons by him, Ky, born October 4, 2000, and Karter, born August 21, 2013. She released six independent albums through her husband's company, D-Lo Entertainment, before retiring from music in 2015. ''Love & Hip Hop franchise (2012–present) Rasheeda is introduced on ''Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta as an underground rapper, struggling to break into the mainstream hip hop scene with her husband as her manager. While initially portrayed as K. Michelle's friend and confidante, the girls have an emotional falling out after Rasheeda admits that she does not believe K's abuse allegations. Their feud continues into season two, with an early episode featuring K throwing a lit candle in her direction during a heated argument. Rasheeda discovers she is pregnant later in the season, and in what would become of the show's most controversial storylines, Kirk reacts by telling her to get an abortion, before cheating on her on camera with two women. They reconcile in season three, after Kirk hosts an "apology party". Rasheeda announces her retirement from music in season four and opens a boutique store, Pressed, which is featured prominently on the show from season five onwards. Rasheeda's marriage is once again thrown into turmoil in season six when it is discovered that Kirk has fathered a secret baby with Jasmine, a stripper. After a brief separation in season seven, Rasheeda takes Kirk back following the sudden death of his mother. Rasheeda also appears in the spin-off Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, as well as the specials Dirty Little Secrets, The Wedding, Dirty Little Secrets 2 and The Love Edition. Gallery Opening credits Rasheeda_s1_opening_gif.gif|Rasheeda in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1-3. Rasheeda_s4_opening_gif.gif|Rasheeda in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. rasheeda-s5&6.gif|Rasheeda in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. rasheeda-intro-s7.gif|Rasheeda in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 7 & 8. Green screen looks rasheeda-s1.jpg|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. rasheeda-s2.JPG|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. rasheeda-s3.JPG|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 3. Segment-7.jpg|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Rasheeda_episode-506.jpg|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. Rasheeda_episode-610.jpg|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 6. rasheeda-s7.JPG|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 7. rasheeda-s8.JPG|Rasheeda's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 8. Appearances Rasheeda has made 135 appearances so far. Trivia * Since 2013, Rasheeda and Kirk Frost have regularly been criticised and accused of fabricating their storylines to stay on the show. * In 2018, Rasheeda was reported to be making up to $25,000 per episode. * In the fan-voted 2018 Mona Awards, Rasheeda won the "Issa Lewk" award for her fashion style, receiving 69% of the vote. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8)